


Proposition

by zenrei



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Condoms, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Top Akechi Goro, akeshu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenrei/pseuds/zenrei
Summary: After their lips part for air, Akira finally pipes up. "... So I was thinking...” he can’t resist another kiss, continuing to interrupt himself to press his lips to Akechi’s.How does he subtly tell Akechi he wants dicked down?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 78





	Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> don't let the tags scare you, it's rather brief mentions (around 3 times if iirc?) and this is a fluffy one <3 they will not all be fluffy so enjoy it while it lasts <3
> 
> underage because Akira is 16!
> 
> the beginning of "canon" fics for the akeshu timeline my rp partner and I have going on.... they likely won't be chronological, but it's still full of many goods!

After Morgana finally learned to politely excuse himself whenever Akechi showed up at Leblanc, it became much easier for Akira to find some much-needed alone time with Japan’s detective idol. With the warm lighting and sweet, bitter aroma of coffee in the air, it’s not difficult for Akira to understand why Akechi enjoys spending time here.

It’s quiet. The low volume of the TV prevents silence, accompanied by the sound of a pen meeting paper. By the time the sun has set and dusk has crept up upon the small town of Yongen-Jaya, Akechi’s cup is empty. He sits with his legs elegantly crossed, eyes trained on the notebook he’s writing in. From the looks he keeps stealing when he thinks Akira isn’t looking, it’s apparent that it’s not just the atmosphere he’s interested in.

Maybe it’s the “forbidden” aspect that draws Akira in. The two of them have explicitly agreed on their relationship being a friends-with-benefits thing, that none of this means anything in a romantic sense. Having that freedom to still sleep around ‘til his heart’s content makes Akira feel assured and much less suffocated. It’s not like Akira has slept with someone before and cut off the relationship in a panic because he was catching feelings when a certain tall, eccentric artist confessed to him. Akira would never do something like that. 

Despite their agreement, it’s not like their interactions aren’t still littered with romantic implications, loving kisses, stares, and touches that linger a little too long to be purely platonic. Akira has no reason to bring it up, lest he scare Akechi off by opening up a discussion about their feelings, opening Pandora’s box with a simple “what are we”. Akechi won’t be the first to mention it either, so Akira remains comfortable leaving it unsaid, relishing in the physical contact nonetheless.

With Akira initiating most of their sexual interactions, it felt natural that he took the lead at first. He’s had his suspicions that Akechi knows more than he’s let on, but his past sexual experiences don’t seem as pleasant as Akira’s. That’s okay, Akira thinks. He’s been there too. It’s another touchy subject he doesn’t explicitly bring up in fear of agitating Akechi, so he opts instead to hint to him about sharing solidarity in that regard. 

Akira isn’t going to let people who have hurt them control their lives, especially not their sex lives. Casual sex is too much fun give up just yet. 

Now that it’s clear Akechi won’t write off his whole experience with Akira as a mistake or a one-night stand, fooling around has become more of a common occurrence between them. Akira thinks by now he’s spent enough time staring at Akechi’s dick, trying to commit the shape and size to memory, even shopping around for a dildo similar to him. It might be time to stop daydreaming and just ask already.

After their lips part for air, Akira finally pipes up. "... So I was thinking...” he can’t resist another kiss, continuing to interrupt himself to press his lips to Akechi’s. 

How does he subtly tell Akechi he wants dicked down?

“If you're up for it, [kiss] I'd really, really like you to fuck me tonight. Mmh, no pressure, I've just been fantasizing a lot about it, [kiss] about how cute you'd look on top of me, [kiss] stretching me open with your cock... What do you think~?"

How can Akechi resist when he asks so sweetly?

Gloved hands pause as they feel up under Akira's shirt, the request catching the detective off-guard because... Huh. He doesn't know why he hasn't considered it before. Inexperience with proper sexual relationships, probably. After the thought sinks in past the thick layer of horniness in his brain, his hands start moving again and he continues to reciprocate Akira's kisses. 

"Mmh... [kiss] I suppose I could indulge you... It's only fair, after all. [kiss] Just don't get your hopes too high, I, mm, [kiss] haven't had the same experience as you have..."

Akira gives a tiny, breathless laugh at that. Nothing condescending; he's just excited. "That's completely fine, I think that's part of the appeal. You told me that… [kiss] You wanted to experience tons of sexual things with me, right?" There's that signature grin again. Akira continues carding his fingers through Akechi's silky, chestnut locks as he kisses him. "Mmgh, I think you'd enjoy it a lot. Hah, no promises I'll be quiet, though."

Akechi's face gets a little redder at that, thinking about how Akira thinks getting mounted by a (not so) virgin like him is appealing. A nice little ego boost. 

"Ah... I vaguely remember mumbling something along those lines, yes, haha...” Another kiss, deeper this time. “I can't say I'm not interested in the idea..." His smug smirk mirrors Akira's as their lips meet again, running his gloved fingers up his crush's ribcage and then down the vertebrae of his spine with careful exploration. 

"... Or how loud I can entice you to be."

The feeling of leather-covered fingers sliding over his skin combined with such teasing words... A pleasant shiver makes its way down Akira's spine. "Mmh, god, _fuck,_ I need you inside me five minutes ago." Akira cups Akechi's face with both hands and kisses him with such intensity. He pulls back much too soon, gaze lidded with want. "I also need you to keep talking to me like that."

Akechi pays such close attention to how Akira receives his advances, even through the distractions of lust and Akira's soft lips pressing against his, jotting down every little reaction in the notebook in his brain to squirrel away for later. He feels Akira shiver under his palm even through his gloves, taking that as a green light to slide his hand down further and gently cup a hearty helping of ass. The kiss Akira gives him in return sends fireworks to his mind and to his cock, pressing deeply into it for the split second before Akira pulls away, leaving his eyelids to flutter open slowly. 

"Oh? Are you really that turned on by my vernacular? I wonder what else I could say to make you so excited... Any requests?" The hand that's not on Akira's ass glides down his navel and over his pants, popping open the button for the first time without verbal permission, though he hesitates for just a brief moment. He's still learning.

Every trace of Akechi's touch leaves a wave of pleasure in its wake, overwhelming Akira in the best way possible. His tongue darts out to wet his lips, nodding enthusiastically in response. The raven is pleasantly surprised when Akechi makes a move to unbutton his pants too, leading him to do the same for the older boy. Akira indirectly guides him along by groping Akechi's cock through the thin fabric of his boxers. 

"Hahah... I'm sure you know by now that I'm easily excitable around you. I like all sorts of dirty talk, like... God, just thinking about feeling _this_ inside me," Akira emphasizes with a languid squeeze, "I think I'll be the one worried about being a quickshot."

That gentle squeeze draws a soft gasp from Akechi, making him lean forward to crash their lips together in a passionate embrace as he's felt up by what has to be the hottest guy on planet earth. His own hand dives into Akira's opened fly to wrap around the mound there and stroke slowly through his underwear while the other gives his ass a firm grope. 

"Aah... Haha, you really have been thinking about this for quite a while, huh? I'm flattered that you spend as many nights thinking about my dick as I think about yours... I want to give you the same pleasure as you give me... As well as, haah, the thought of entering such a," Akechi pauses to swallow, giving away the nervousness in his otherwise sleek composure. "a warm, tight hole has me... intrigued."

Akechi’s puff of laughter before their next kiss is light, gentle. "As much as I'm a fan of this right now... I need you in a position where I can properly undress you if we're going to do this."

Being groped from both the front and back is enough to short circuit Akira's brain in and of itself. He has to consciously focus to understand what Akechi's saying, hanging onto every sultry word. Akira doesn't even parse the pause as nervousness, instead interpreting it as a result of the same overpowering lust he himself is feeling. He feels as light and airy as Akechi's gentle, angelic laugh.

If the older boy wouldn't have spoken up, Akira would've been swept away in the moment, content with kissing and groping and listening to that smooth voice. Who’s the inexperienced one again? Akechi’s such a quick learner that he even rivals Akira in things he swears he was better at. 

It takes the delinquent a pregnant pause to respond, effectively swept off his feet, momentarily lost in a haze of attraction and affection. "... Hahh, right, right... You--" Akira clears his throat. That definitely wasn't a voice crack, albeit subdued. "You're much better at this than I imagined." 

With a hint of sheepishness to his smile (and a tint of pink to his cheeks), Akira detaches himself to lay back and get comfortable, beckoning Akechi closer with a finger in an attempt to regain his own suave demeanor.

… That can't be right. Akechi must've been mistaken. There's no way Akira's voice actually cracked as he spoke. Akechi has never been able to get that kind of reaction out of him. His vision blurs in a mixture of attraction and arousal as Akira lays back with that nervous smile, and he doesn't need any show-off finger to follow him closely (even though he appreciates the sexy gesture), kneeling between the raven's legs as he hovers above him. 

"Ahah... Always good to know I'm exceeding expectations... Let's see if I can keep up this momentum." His voice is practically a purr as it rains down above the younger boy, ego thoroughly stroked. Akechi leans down to kiss him again as his fingers find the buttons on his shirt, popping each one open and pressing the cool leather of his gloves against his navel when he's finished.

Akira's cracked the code; the key to teaching Akechi his smooth ways is to thoroughly stroke, grope and fondle his ego. That definitely works; he thinks confidence (and even arrogance) is a perfect look for Akechi. Akira watches with enthrallment as his partner kneels over him and eagerly returns the kiss, gingerly curling his hand around the side of Akechi's neck. His stomach muscles briefly tense under the smooth sensation of leather.

"Mmh, damn, I don't think I could undo a single button with gloves on... And without even looking? Impressive." Akira's praise is nothing but sincere, grinning as he pushes Akechi back a little so he can shrug off his shirt and toss it to the floor. He moves to make quick work of Akechi's shirt buttons as well, feeling that competitive spark that's commonly present between them. "You weren't kidding when you said you were a quick learner."

Akechi prides himself on being unreadable, but Akira's always found a way to play him like a fiddle, and this is no exception. It's pretty hot, actually. He's too enamored with him to realize just how dangerous that makes things at the moment. Thinking with his dick is a great thing for an assassin to do. Akira singing his praises so sweetly is just music to his ears, and when the younger boy sits up, there's a hunger present in Akechi's eyes. 

"I wear my gloves so often, they're almost an extension of myself... Sometimes I swear I can feel the texture and heat of your skin even through the leather." His hand cups Akira's chin before he lays back down to pull him into another intimate kiss (he _really_ loves kissing, as it turns out) before pressing his mouth against the hollow of Akira’s throat as his fingers hook into the delinquent's pants and boxers, working them down.

Akira's zeal is both felt and heard when Akechi kisses him again, left open mouthed and lightly panting when it's cut all too short. And with his lips now pressed to his neck, surely Akechi can feel how fast his heart is beating. Paired with a low moan that escapes Akira's throat without his permission... How embarrassing is that. He gently laughs it off, raising and wriggling his hips to aid Akechi in his pursuit to undress. 

At least Akira isn't bothered by his cock bouncing free from the confines of his pants, fully erect and beading precum at the tip. He doesn't think anything of it until he remembers Akechi's line earlier, about being glad they seemed to fantasize about each other’s dicks often. It makes Akira huff lightly in frustration, feeling his cheeks heat up more and threading a hand through his hair to encourage more of any stimulation to his neck.

Akechi only breaks the trail of kisses he's leaving up Akira's neck to get his pants all the way off, but he dives right back in when he's finished. How could he ever stop himself after hearing the way Akira moans for him? 

A hint of embarrassment hits Akira once his lower half is unclothed, leaving him completely naked underneath Japan's beloved detective prince, only revealing what the lack of a few buttons would.

"Haha... You weren't kidding about being loud, then? That's good, because I wasn't either." Such a smug smirk is pressed right up against Akira's neck before it turns into more kisses and a firm nibble right above his collarbone. Akechi really has fantasized about Akira's cock quite a bit; he's spent many nights dragging his own hand down his chest and wrapping it around his erection, pretending it belongs to the boy from the coffee shop. Stroking him so slowly and precisely with the thumb swiped across the tip... the same movements he does to the real Akira now, slicking up the leather with Akira's precum as he squeezes firmly and strokes him with precision. 

"Is this... what you've been dreaming of, Kurusu?"

It really isn't like Akira to feel this way, to be the one left speechless and burning up. It only accentuates the husky groans Akechi coaxes out from him, especially once his gloved fingers wrap around Akira's cock. 

"Hhaaahhh... Yes, oh god _yes,_ " Akira breathes, his cock throbbing in Akechi's meticulous grip. Unknowingly, he mirrors Akechi’s silent sentiment regarding his fantasies. 

"I can't, hahhh.. tell you how many times I've touched myself and imagined your hands instead, your voice in my ear, your, _mmh!_ Your lips on my neck..." Thin fingers card through auburn locks mostly because Akira needs to keep his hands busy, the other twisting in the sheets as his hips thrust up into Akechi's grip.

Akechi's teeth graze Akira's neck a little more carelessly as he kisses him, enraptured equally by the vibrations in his throat and the words he's speaking. The squeezes around Akira's cock accentuate every word that falls from the raven's lips, practically milking him for more sweet nothings. "Oh yeah~?" Akechi's voice rumbles against Akira's neck as he purrs breathlessly. 

"How does it go when you dream of me? Am I as good in reality as I am in your head?"

Akira's eyebrows furrow as he tilts his head back, eagerly baring the most vulnerable (and one of the most sensitive) parts of his body. The sensation of smooth leather carefully stroking his cock makes him gasp and moan so breathily. 

"I, y-yes, except you're _so _much better in reality... Not that you're, mmh-- Nothing in my imagination can compare to this... Hahh, I need you to, to slow down, this is.." Embarrassing. Akira's flushed red to the tips of his ears now, his length throbbing and leaking precum over Akechi's gloved fingers. He shakily reaches underneath one of the pillows on his bed and pulls out a bottle, squeezing it much too tight in his grip. Good thing the cap is shut.__

__Akechi's movements slow when Akira asks him to, stroking with a single finger ring as he awaits further instructions. He doesn't mind. He's enjoying himself just like this, marveled at the way the younger boy has lost his composure-- the way _he_ broke Akira's composure._ _

__"I, mmh," Akira swallows thickly, "I lied, please don't stop..."_ _

__It's a thrilling, intoxicating feeling for Akechi, having the aloof boy from the coffee shop squirm beneath him. He leaves Akira with a long stripe of a lick from collarbone to under his ear before he lifts his head to see the bottle Akira’s produced._ _

__Oh, right. Sex._ _

__"Haha, I suppose I should be getting down to business. Forgive me, you just... looked delectable on your back like this. I couldn't resist." He has such a warm smile as he sits up, taking the bottle and settling between Akira's thighs. The hand not slick with the raven's fluids gently presses Akira's legs wider so he can admire the canvas he has to work with._ _

__He takes a moment to just... look Akira over. He's downright gorgeous, especially with his dark hair framing his face and legs spread wide, just for Akechi._ _

__"You're... haha, even prettier like this than I imagined, as well."_ _

__The way the beloved detective prince takes his sweet time observing Akira with such scrutiny... It'd be less invasive if it were anyone else; knowing it's Akechi, detail oriented and perceptive Akechi makes it so much worse (better), makes Akira's cock twitch just from the weight of his gaze. Having his undivided attention like this is almost too much._ _

__Despite the unfamiliar feeling of butterflies in his stomach and heat radiating off his skin, Akira likes it. A _lot_. His legs spread with little to no resistance, caught up in the moment himself before he realizes Akechi's taken the bottle of lube. _ _

__"... Hah, you think I'm pretty? That's... hahah, I can prep myself too, don't worry, as long as you keep touching me." Glossing over those compliments that make his heart throb, Akira sheepishly reaches a hand out. At least he has plenty of experience with this next part._ _

__Akechi takes his time memorizing every little curve and divot on Akira's body as he's laid out before him. He has to remember this moment to keep him company for many nights after this. He barely even notices Akira's gesture with his intense focus, blinking twice when he finally realizes what Akira's asking for. _Oh._ _ _

__He doesn't mind. Well-- that's not true. He doesn't mind _talking himself into_ prepping Akira, but... touching him while he fucks himself open seems fairly promising as well. Akechi swallows and hands the bottle back with a puff of air through his nose. "Ahah... Would it be... strange if I watched you while you did? I can’t seem to keep my gaze off you."_ _

__Akira mirrors the same owlish blink when Akechi takes an extra moment to respond, making a conscious effort to avoid the way Akechi staring so intensely is making him feel. Even if Akira attempted to play it off, the way his cock twitches at just the thought of Akechi watching him stretch himself open gives his feelings away. Akechi’s gaze is caught by the movement, and watching the way Akira's cock twitches for the second time without any physical stimuli is... intoxicating._ _

__Is it really Akechi that's having this effect on him?_ _

__"Actually, that sounds, hahh..." Akira rubs his hands up and down his thighs in his excitement before taking the bottle back. His eyes are lidded with lust, grin lopsided as he drizzles lube over two fingers._ _

__" _Perfect._ ” You can watch, touch until your heart's content... You can do _anything_ you want to me, _Goro..._ " He reaches between his legs as he purrs, prodding at his hole for all but a few words before pushing inside as he moans Akechi's given name. It makes Akira's back arch and breath hitch on the word._ _

__Uh oh. He’s approaching dangerously dumb and horny territory. There’s no turning back now._ _

__Hearing the younger boy speak with such drawling lust and affection in his voice only fascinates Akechi more; his personal name spoken in such a filthy tone has both his cock and his heart throbbing in response. The tent in Akechi's boxers is showing through the opened fly of his slacks, and he impulsively palms himself as he watches slick fingers enter Akira's hole._ _

__Akira's gaze lingers between Akechi's legs when he catches the older boy's hand there. Knowing that Akechi's touching himself to Akira getting off creates such a vicious cycle of pleasure and sexual tension that he never wants to stop._ _

__"Haha... Anything? I should... haah, remember that for future reference... You shouldn't say things you don't intend to be held to..." Akechi wets his lips before he proceeds, wrapping his other gloved hand around Akira's leaking member and stroking in time with his self-set pace. "Have you touched yourself a lot like this, thinking of me?"_ _

__The delinquent throws his head to the side, breaths coming heavier as he bucks up into Akechi's hand and slides his fingers deeper. "Ah-- I mean it...! Haahh, I'm getting, this is.. P-Please forgive me for my.. slutty babbling, I'm just.. Fuck, I-I don't think I can remember a time we ssspent together that I didn't touch myself afterwards... You're just too fucking pretty, so attractive, so smart so kind a-and I swear I start melting when you talk to me like that..."_ _

__At least Akira's self-aware to an extent how he appears. He's more than carried away now, spreading himself open on his fingers as he pants open-mouthed. His gaze continuously flicks between Akechi's pretty face and his delicate fingers wrapped around Akira's cock._ _

__It's hard for Akira to see in the dark bedroom with his lidded gaze, but Akechi's eyes darken with lust at all the filthy, loving drivels he spills out. Watching Akira practically unravel himself beneath the older boy feels like a gift from heaven itself. Akechi savors the knowledge that he holds such tremendous power over Akira this moment, both Akechi's heart and mind foggy with lust driven on by the younger boy’s filthy words. The gloved hand wrapped around Akira's throbbing shaft squeezes firmly, coaxing out dripping precum and more lewd confessions._ _

__"That's.... haah, incredible to hear from you... Is that truly how you think of me? Or are you just too caught up in your heat that you'll say anything that sounds good?" Akechi carefully rubs the bumpy seam of the thumb of his glove into Akira's weeping slit as he coos down to him. "Do you really rely on the thought of me to keep you company on cold, lonely nights?"_ _

__The slick sounds of Akira plunging his fingers into his tight hole are only overshadowed by his heavy breathing and moans. He frantically shakes his head no, "It's true, I-I promise," and then yes with even more enthusiasm._ _

__"I do... Hhaaahhh, f-fuck, I could've only _dreamed_ of this, I've been fucking m-myself on toys for weeks, thinking of you, hahh.. Penetrating me... I-I can't get you off my mmmh, my mind, I just—"_ _

__Luckily, Akira's too focused on staving off his suddenly impending orgasm to be embarrassed at his confessions. He removes his fingers from his greedy hole to grip the sheets, turning his head with his eyes shut tight. Such a pathetic, low whimper escapes his throat from the feeling of being empty. "Stop, s-slow down, I'm, ahah, getting carried away... I-I need a second, but I'm definitely ready."_ _

__Akechi's so captivated that he almost misses Akira's warning by being too focused on the pitiful noises his hand is drawing out of him. He pulls away at the last second, leaving Akira leaking in the cold bedroom air. There's another low, drawn out whine from Akira when Akechi's hand relents, his cock twitching from the sudden lack of contact. Precum continues to bead at the tip and leak down the side._ _

__"Hahah... Are you really that worked up already? And here I was, worried I'd be the one to finish too quickly..." His teasing comes with a coy smile, and despite his pounding heartbeat and burning fingertips, his gaze doesn't shy away from Akira's face as he loops his thumb under the waistband and shoves his boxers down over his hard on._ _

__"Ugh, please, spare me the comments... Listening to you talk to me like that, and your hand on my dick as I finger myself... I don't know how I lasted as long as I did."_ _

__It takes a short moment for Akira to catch his breath, but when he does turn his attention back to Akechi, he can't tear his gaze away. Akira subconsciously licks his lips as he imagines that thick length inside him, his hole visibly puckering with anticipation. The younger man grins when he catches Akechi's gaze after a moment of unabashedly staring, reaching under his pillow again without breaking eye contact._ _

__"God, I'm.. mmh. I'm really looking forward to getting that inside me. And-- here you go. Knew you'd be a stickler for this." Akira’s sigh of relief is disguised as an exhale when he pulls out a normal colored condom to hand to Akechi._ _

__Akira's praise runs through Akechi's veins like a drug, making his heart race and his skin heat up. Still, it only feeds his ego instead of disrupting it, not allowing his nerve to be shaken even with Akira's gaze on him so intently. His face only stretches into a bigger smile._ _

__"Haah, you did put on quite the show for me... I'm flattered that you're able to work yourself into a frenzy over me." His gloved hand brushes against Akira’s bare fingers as he accepts the condom. "Mm, thank you. Responsibility is _very_ sexy." Akechi smirks as he opens the foil wrapper with his teeth, unrolling the condom onto his dick. _Much better,_ he tells himself._ _

__Akechi’s comment gets a halfhearted eyeroll from the delinquent below him. Watching Akechi tear the condom wrapper with his teeth is a sight to behold, though. After a pleasant shiver, Akira settles in and pulls his legs up and apart for Akechi with a lazy grin._ _

__"Ready when you are. And don't worry about me, just go at the pace you're comfortable with. I'll be happy as long as you're inside me."_ _

__Akechi's eyes are lidded with lust, hypnotized by every movement Akira makes. His gaze is drawn from Akira's twitching, gaping hole to the stupid arrogant smirk on his face, then back down. He can't decide which is more appealing. It's fascinating watching Akira spread his legs for him though, putting himself on display for Akechi. It nearly gives him stage fright, watching the raven on his pedestal, but Akechi has always done his best work under pressure._ _

__"Mm... you look so delectable like this, I almost hate to move on... Haha, I'm sure you can give me an encore presentation in the future." He keeps his grip on the condom at the base of his cock as he kneels forward, gloved hands press up right under Akira's knee as he positions himself._ _

__Akira nods in response, as if he can process anything with Akechi is leaning over him. The raven's pulse quickens when he feels the head of Akechi's cock nudge and prod his entrance. Akechi lines his latex-covered head up against Akira's rim, teasing him with a few prods before pushing forward until he slips into Akira's warm and waiting hole. "A-Aah, _fuck..._ "_ _

__"Haaahhh..." Akira grips the sheets as Akechi finally, _finally_ penetrates him, even if it's just the head so far. His cock visibly throbs, dribbling precum onto his stomach. Akira bites his lip and looks up at Akechi through his lashes. "How's that feel...~?"_ _

__The charismatic detective can't even answer yet; Akechi’s eyes are wrenched shut with his brows furrowed as he swallows the intense wave of pleasure coiling in his gut. It's a good thing he pauses to gather himself, so by the time he looks down at Akira's smoldering expression, he manages to keep himself from cumming immediately. Somehow._ _

__It's beyond cute, watching Akechi's expression twist with intense pleasure and concentration. Akira barely manages to resist clenching down just to tease._ _

__"I-It's... Haaaahh, fuck, i-it feels amazing... Haha, this is how it feels when you're on top of me? I can, hah, see the appeal..." Akechi's laugh is breathless, the wind knocked out of his lungs by the thrill of mounting Akira. His gloves drum the underside of Akira's knees for a moment before he moves again, gripping him tight with a moan as he oh-so-slowly pushes forward, sliding every inch of his cock into the younger boy until he's bottomed out._ _

__Just seeing Akechi so overwhelmed with pleasure is reward enough for Akira, rivalling even the feeling of him pressing inside. At least until he actually feels Akechi sinking deeper._ _

__Akira's breaths quicken as he's filled up inch by inch. He watches with such a lidded, intense gaze as Akechi's hips meet his ass, belatedly realizing that even just watching is too erotic of a sight right now. Akira's head falls back against the pillow with a low groan, staring blankly at the ceiling as his toes curl._ _

__"Fuck, haaahah, we're really doing this...! You even, mmh, feel thicker than you look... Take your, [swallow] your time, I feel like I could cum any second..."_ _

__Akechi can't even notice any of the little reactions he wants from Akira, too focused on not shooting his load immediately as he sinks his throbbing cock into Akira's tight hole. This is a whole different virginity that he's losing right now. "Aaah, haaahhh... God, y-you feel so... hah, snug around me... I think I need a moment, aah..."_ _

__He doesn't dare move, nestling into Akira's hole as he gets used to the sensation. It feels amazing, even with the condom between them. His hands squeeze Akira's creamy thighs, the only thing grounding him in this moment, and eventually he's able to open his eyes with a shaky exhale to look down at Akira beneath him. "You... hah, feel good? I'm not hurting you?"_ _

__Akira wears a lopsided grin, his ego thoroughly stroked from how breathless Akechi sounds. Knowing Akechi's pressed in as deep as he can go, feeling his balls nestled up against Akira's ass… Precum dribbles onto Akira’s stomach from the mere sensation. It takes him a moment to respond, straightening his lopsided glasses._ _

__"... Hurting me? Nono, Goro, this is _incredible,_ " Akira laughs breathlessly, clenching down on Akechi's cock to prove his point. Maybe with a little wiggle of his hips too. _ _

__"Trust me when I say that taking dick is one of my favorite things. Getting fucked by you has been, mmh, at the top of my bucket list for a _while._ "_ _

__"Nmmhh..." Akechi bows his head as Akira wiggles around him, squeezing Akira's thighs tighter in response. His hair frames his face so beautifully from this angle. "Ahah... bucket list? Really? You've been wanting to get mounted that badly~? I suppose I shouldn't disappoint then..." It's another brief moment before Akechi moves again, pulling out and pistoning his hips forward with a low groan aimed down at the raven under him._ _

__The delinquent gives such an eager nod, lacking any semblance of shame or modesty. Akira knows what he wants, and he's not afraid to show it. He grips the sheets again when Akechi sounds like he's going to make a move, and..._ _

__" _Haaaahhh..!_ " Akira's eyes roll back when Akechi bottoms out inside him for the second time. Surely that embarrassingly loud moan wasn't Akira. "I-- please, fuck me, just like that, Goro...!"_ _

__Akechi almost stops again when Akira exclaims so loudly, because there's no way in Akechi's head that he would've made such a loud noise unless he was hurt. But his begging is really what gets to Akechi, hearing the delinquent say his name in such a filthy tone and beg for his cock... He really can’t resist._ _

__"Fuuuuck, haah...! You feel ssso incredible around me, Akira..." Akechi grunts as he pushes Akira's knees down as he fucks him again, rocking his hips forward over and over again as he chases that endorphin rush._ _

__Akira's vision blurs as Japan's detective idol finally sets a pace for his thrusts, knocking the wind clear out of the younger boy. Having his legs folded nearly up to his chest makes Akira tighter around Akechi's cock too, something that Akira thinks the other had picked up on from their first time. What a smart boy._ _

__With his gaze lidding and body rocked with each thrust he takes, Akira turns his head and presses his burning cheek into the cool pillow. His cock bounces from the force of Akechi’s thrusts, tongue peeking out as he pants. "Hahh, I-I can't..! Give, haahhh..! Give it to me, Goro..! Everything you have, I-I want it...!"_ _

__Akechi's vision blurs with all the arousal coursing through him, Akira's voice ringing in his ears as he literally begs for his cock. Is sex supposed to be this amazing? All those women he saw in the handful of pornos he'd watch out of reluctance always looked so... bored and fake, but the sight of Akira so disheveled under him sends sparks of pleasure straight to his cock._ _

__Now that he knows what topping feels like, Akechi can almost understand his father and conspiracy members taking advantage of him. Well, ‘taking advantage of’ sure is generous; as if he wasn’t coerced, forced, sold off for political favors--_ _

__Whoops. Akechi probably shouldn’t be thinking about them (especially his _father,_ ugh) at a time like this. He can be angry and bitter about it later, when he’s not balls deep in the teenage leader of the Phantom Thieves. _ _

__Of course, he obliges Akira with begging like that, his pace intensifying as he presses more of his weight onto Akira's legs. "Haaahh, fuck... Feels like your hole was made just for me, with how well you're taking me... I won't, haah, hold back..."_ _

__The sound that Akira makes as Akechi plows him into the mattress is anything but quiet. His fingers twist in the sheets as he braces himself, his brain too clouded with arousal to even realize how loud his moan was._ _

__The shitty bedframe meant to replace the crates under Akira's bed (they never stood a chance against Ryuji) starts hitting the wall, only serving to ramp up his excitement. Maybe Akira enjoys being loud during sex as an outlet since he's so quiet in his daily life. Or maybe he just likes taking dick a little too much. "I'm gonna-- don't cum don't cum-- you feel sssoooo thick i-inside me, feels like your cock was made to stretch me open, made to fuck me senseless...!"_ _

__Akira's muttering of trying not to cum is echoed within Akechi's own thoughts, feeling his own peak creeping up on him embarrassingly quick. Akira just feels so good around his cock, like nothing he's ever felt before. The whole bed creaks under them as Akechi thrusts forward over and over, but he barely hears it over Akira's loud moans. "Mmh, y-you're going to get us caught like thisss...! Haah, I-I didn't know you were this loud... Feels that good, huh~?"_ _

__For a moment, all Akira can respond with is a sharp cry of pleasure when Akechi hits that sweet spot head on. His hips even try to buck up off the bed, his cock spurting and dripping an embarrassing amount of precum onto his stomach. It's almost too much._ _

__Except one thrust later it _is_ too much, and yet Akira can't get enough of it. "I-I don't care, it's too good..! Goro, I--!!" Another well-aimed thrust is Akira's undoing. He barely manages to bite down onto the pillow and squeeze his eyes shut before he pumps spurts of thick, hot cum up his chest, simultaneous with his hips thrusting up and hole rhythmically gripping Akechi's cock like a vice. _ _

__Akira howling Akechi's first name while his entire body is spasming around Akechi's cock are a deadly combination for him, Akechi huffing out air as his orgasm overtakes him. "Haaahhh-aahh, Akiraaa..." Akechi groans as he continues to thrust into Akira’s ass until he can’t take it, pressing into the hilt. He’s hunched over the delinquent’s trembling body as he releases into the condom, panting with his hair hanging over his sweat-drenched face._ _

__Akira moans so low on his exhales as Akechi continues to thrust so deep, flushing red to the tips of his ears when Akechi moans his name too. Combined with the sight and feeling of Akechi bottoming out inside him... In Akira's post-orgasmic haze, he releases the sheets from his white-knuckle grip to cup Akechi's face and drag him down to mash their lips together. It's out of pure impulse, motivated by burning hot passion and twinges of feelings Akira can't (and refuses to) quite place yet._ _

__"Nnnh--!" Akechi's eyes flutter back open as he's yanked down so forcefully, but as soon as he registers Akira's lips against this own, Akechi's hand curls around the nape of the younger boy's neck to kiss him deeper. His chest is filled with so many feelings all at once, causing them to funnel out impulsively with his orgasm high._ _

__Akira's breaths come quickly through his nose, sliding a hand up the back of Akechi's neck to weave his fingers into those silky, hazel locks. The last drops of cum dribble from Akira's dick onto his stomach as he gives Akechi's one last good squeeze, savoring the stretch of his rim around Akechi’s twitching cock._ _

__The last bits of Akechi's energy are used on keeping Akira as close to him as possible, both by running his fingers through Akira's jet black hair and by making sure he's wedged as deep as he can manage inside Akira as he releases the last of his cum into the latex between them. His grip is just as passionate and territorial as it would've been without the separation._ _

__There's a muffled whimper from Akira at that small thrust, eyebrows furrowing for just a moment from the oversensitivity. It makes his heart thrum and skin tingle with twinges of pleasure that travel through his limbs. Another pregnant pause later, Akira carefully pulls Akechi back to breathe, hugging the brunette's hips with his thighs. He won't open his eyes just yet._ _

__"That was.. haahh, don't pull out yet... That was incredible."_ _

__Akechi's lips dumbly continue to reach for Akira even half a moment after he's pulled away, panting inches from Akira's face. The arm that isn't curled up in Akira's hair is trembling with the weight of keeping his upper half up and out of Akira's mess as his body starts to remember its exhaustion. But… he doesn't move yet. He keeps himself firmly plugged into Akira, even with the twitching aftershocks pulsating through his cock._ _

__The sounds of their heavy breaths are the only thing to cut through the silence of Leblanc's attic. Akira revels in it, a fucked-silly grin steadily pulling at the corners of his mouth. His fingers card through Akechi's hair, the other caressing the side of his neck. Steel gray eyes flutter open eventually, still lidded under the influence of afterglow. "Hahah... 'kechi, are you alright?"_ _

__Akechi nods slowly, his hair cascading across his shoulders as he catches his breath. "Ah, haah, yeah... Yes, I-I'm fine. Are you...?" He offers the same question in fewer words, blinking as his eyes focus on Akira's face, locking eyes with him and letting his gaze linger there for a few dangerous moments._ _

__Even despite having loud, passionate sex just moments before, Akira can feel the intimacy of their position now more than ever. He isn't complaining, but it's still a relatively new feeling. Staring up into Akechi's eyes like this doesn't help matters at all, but he won't be the first to look away. Akira wets his lips. "... Yeah, I'm feeling great. You really are a quick learner, huh? Like.. that's seriously your first time topping?"_ _

__Akechi ends up being the one to break eye contact, distracted by the way his heart flips inside his ribcage at how ravished Akira sounds under him. It's all so overwhelming all of a sudden, and Akechi's shriveled up little heart can't take it. "Haha... It wasn't too difficult, actually. I suppose it just... came to me."_ _

___Don’t think about him. Don’t._ _ _

__Akira just barely manages to hold in his snort and impulse to say a crude, humorless joke involving the word ‘came’. He’s more mature than that. Around Akechi, at least. "I hope it was as good for you as it was for me. That was.. haah." With a heavy exhale, Akira relaxes against the bed and throws an arm over his forehead. His chest is still rising and falling with exhausted breaths._ _

__His grin grows wider after a few seconds. "... Ready for round two?"_ _


End file.
